Many dental procedures require that small amounts of materials be mixed or held for use on a patient. Examples of these materials include composites, bonding agents, etchants, and other materials. Typically, these materials will be mixed or held in a small container and then applied to a patient with a brush or other tool, during which the mixing well will become contaminated. Thus, mixing wells must be cleaned or disposed of after use.
Small, plastic, disposable mixing wells have become popular with dentists and others having similar requirements. Typically these mixing wells are injection molded or otherwise formed from plastic sheets and consist of one or more mixing cavities supported by a base. The dimensions are typically on the order of two to four centimeters on a side up to twelve centimeters on a side. When formed in this manner, the individual mixing wells are small and light weight and are difficult to handle and store both during the manufacturing and packaging stage and also during storage and use by a dentist or other end user.